A Fussy Hussy's Friday Night
by trinity1504
Summary: Sasuke is showing interest in none other than the school's loserish delinquent Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura goes to the party on Friday with high hopes that plummet down when she sees Sasuke eyeing Naruto. And naturally, she spazzes out becuase well, as Naruto puts it, she is a Psycho Bitch... sasunaru but centers around Sakura. oneshot!


**This is a oneshot! It is related to my current SasuNaru story The Moron that is Me, though either can be read without the other, but I highly suggest you read The Moron that is Me after you read this (it'll make more sense then). This was a request and will center around Sakura on the night that Sasuke and Naruto kissed at the party. Please read and enjoy!**

**This is for CrazyReader004! Here is the oneshot as promised! Thank you for your reviews and support for The Moron That is Me! Please continue both!**

**Now for any of you that were daydreaming during the whole first paragraph, this is SASUNARU despite the main character being Sakura.**

**A Fussy Hussy's Friday Night**

_~You can put on as much make-up as you want, but all ugliness shines through if it originates from inside you~_

The bathroom door was thrown open with a sharp 'crack'. The thumping bass and music which had been just barely held back by the slab of wood that was the door flooded the lit bathroom. A disdainful noise came from the intruder. The couple that had been nearly at second base broke apart in shock and on the girl's part slight embarrassment, while the guy seemed more disappointed and annoyed. His eyes flicked up to the see the person who had interrupted his progress. A tight gold minidress that left nothing to the imagination adorned the girl in the front. Her somewhat pretty face was scrunched up with a disgusted look as she looked back at him in the eyes, an aura of superiority around her. His eyes roamed to the girl to the side and slightly behind the first one. This girl was much more attractive in his eyes. A short jean skirt and purple tube top hugged the girl's obvious curves. The boy had always had a thing for blonde's and found himself checking the girl out, though he knew very well who both girls were and therefore understood he would probably not be getting any of that, at least tonight.

The pinkette noticed the boys eyes glance at her and then roam over her friend much longer than he had looked at her. Annoyance and jealousy bubbled inside her. "Well, get out." She barked at the frozen pair who had been hooking up in the bathroom before she burst in. The mousy brunette who was now as red as a tomato wasted no time in making her escape, pushing past the two in the doorway. The boy left as well, but a bit more reluctantly, casting a hungry look at the blonde next to her on his way out. While the blonde didn't seem to notice and simply started moving toward the mirror, the pinkette caught the action and her eye twitched.

"I just couldn't find anything else to wear tonight." Sakura whined as she positioned herself in front of the mirror next to her friend. She turned sideways, puffing out her small chest and sticking out her butt, and admired her own figure. Meanwhile Ino mentally rolled her eyes and stayed silent. Though she did silently scoff knowing that Sakura was looking for a compliment, one that the blonde refused to provide. Sakura hummed to herself as she decided she looked good. Both girls leaned closer to the reflective surface, checking their makeup for any small errors. After all, Sasuke was here.

Sasuke was the love of Sakura's life, of this the pinkette was a hundred percent sure of. And she, though he had yet to realize it, was his as far as she was concerned. Sakura practiced several faces in the mirror, ranging from seduction to innocent. Even after all of these years of chasing after Sasuke and sometimes, for a few very brief moments of actually holding his attention in that long expanse of time, she still had no idea what he liked. She admired her own dress, a dress she had actually purchased with great care just a few days ago with only one person in mind when she picked it out.

She gave herself a once over before talking to Ino. "Pig, let's go see if we can find Sasuke-kun now." The blonde glared, her light blonde brows gnashing together.

The blonde walked around Sakura to the door. "Yes, Billboard-brow, let's." She replied before walking out. Sakura huffed and hurried to catch up to Ino, a scowl adorning her face as she stepped out of the room. She quickly caught up to her and both tried to out walk each other until they reached the makeshift dance floor. Immediately a crowd of girls started dancing near the blonde and pinkette because all the girls knew they had better chances of finding Sasuke when those two were around, especially Sakura Haruno.

Living up to her reputation, green orbs scanned the dance floor until zeroing in on their target. He stood out from the crowd for a couple of reasons, one of them being he wasn't dancing and the other was that he was much more attractive than anyone else in the room. Ino said something but it fell on deaf ears as Sakura made her way through the crowd. Dancers were elbowed out of the way and if necessary shoved so that she could get to Sasuke. Who knows, maybe this night Sasuke would _finally _indicate that her feelings for him were mutual? Because obviously she was in love him. He was handsome, rich, brilliant, athletic, hot and perfect. She stopped before reaching Sasuke for he seemed transfixed on something. His head had stayed fixed on something since she had first spotted him. Naturally envy boiled inside the pinkette. She stood on her toes to try and see over the crowd to where Sasuke was looking. Plans on making the life of whatever girl had grabbed Sasuke's attention a miserable one from here on out swirled in her mind. Such thoughts halted when her eyes landed on a familiar spiky haired blonde. Thinking she must have made a mistake she glanced back at Sasuke and re-followed his gaze. It led right to the blonde, who was completely oblivious dancing with one of his friends. Manicured nails bit into Sakura palm as she fisted her hands in anger. _Naruto!_, she mentally screamed. She despised that loser.

She was both furious and confused, torn between shrieking out in rage and crying in frustration. She could plainly see the lusty interest with which _her _Sasuke-kun was looking at that delinquent.

"That stupid Naruto!" she hissed under her breath. A head suddenly blocked her view of Sasuke as a couple started to dance right in her line of vision. "Get out of the way!" She almost shrieked the words in her annoyance and frustration.

"Hey chill out." The guy said coldly. Both dancers shot her annoyed glares but didn't move out of the way.

"Shut up." The pinkette spat.

"Hey, no need to be a bitch." The girl dancing replied in a clipped tone with barely restrained annoyance.

Sakura just pushed past the pair deciding relocating Sasuke was a more important matter than bickering with such annoyances.

A few moments later an angry shriek ripped from a pair of over glossed pink lips, causing many couples to send questioning glances Sakura's way. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were in sight. She wanted so much to rip that idiot blonde's hair out. Rage boiled in her stomach at the thought that the two had maybe left the dance floor together and were now in a more private room.

After a few moments of silent fuming in the middle of the dance floor, a thought struck her and slowly caused her panic to ebb away. There was no way Sasuke was gay, she told herself. Such a thought, even though she had no evidence to support this, calmed her considerably. She walked to the kitchen for a drink and then returned to dance room, sitting down on one of the sofas against the wall. One finger tapped her exposed thigh she impatiently scanned the dance floor for any sign of Sasuke, which seemed like eternity. Soon her cup was empty and her finger was tapping so rapidly it was starting to cramp.

Her scowl disappeared when she saw both Suigetsu and Neiji break out of the crowd and head for a hallway, a good sign that Sasuke was down there. She jumped off the couch and waited with bated breath until she finally saw Sasuke. Several minutes later they finally reappeared. Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw that there was blood all down Sasuke shirt and he was holding what looked like tissue paper to his nose. Sakura immediately ran over to him. When she reached him, black eyes glared down at her menacingly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, what happened? Are you alright?!" She asked, very much wanting to reach out and touch him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He snarled, pushing her out of his way and storming off.

She watched as he left out the back door, most people not even noticing him. The pinkette, once Sasuke was completely out of sight, rushed through the crowd, searching for Ino and all of Sasuke's other fan girls. She was sure it was Naruto that had dared to hurt her Sasuke-kun and there was no way he was getting away with it. She quickly spotted Ino and some other girls in the kitchen. She made her way over shoving past people until she tripped. She glared at the person, who was giving her a disgusted look.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She snarled, already in an awful mood.

"Sorry I'm allergic to ugly" The boy replied crudely. His friend next to him snickered.

"Ugh!" Sakura gave a high-pitched screech before stomping the rest of the way over to her friends.

"You know she's not even _that_ ugly." Kiba mused as Sakura walked off.

"I'm not talking about looks. I'm talking about what's on the inside." Shikamaru replied lazily, taking a sip from his plastic red cup.

"Damn that's pretty deep" Kiba chuckled.

"I get all philosophical 'n shit when I'm drunk" Shikamaru muttered.

"Are you drunk?" Kiba looked curiously over at his friend.

Shikamaru grinned, "Fuck yes."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Bringggggg. Bringggggg. Bringggggg._

Sakura groaned and blindly slapped her hand against her nightstand, searching for her ringing phone.

"Ullo?" She asked groggily, pressing the phone to the side of her face not smushed against her pillow.

A loud voice squawked from the other end of the line. Sakura's still lidded eyes flew open and a high pitched "NANI?!" tore from her hoarse throat. While most of what Ino had said had not registered with the semi-asleep pinkette, the words "Sasuke kissed Naruto" and "rejected him" replayed in her head like a broken record.

Ino attempted to calm the enraged Sakura with soothing words, just so she could get Sakura to listen to more of what she had to say so that Sakura would get even more pissed. Sakura refused to listen anymore, now completely awake and angry.

"Shut up, Pig." She barked. Not even hearing Ino's insulting retort, she threw her phone across her room and grabbing a pillow screamed her lungs out into it, her legs thrashing around wildly and pounded against the mattress.

And Ino, though angry about the situation as well, couldn't help but smirk on the other end of the call at her friend's temper tantrum.

**CrazyReader004, I hope you liked this and it was what you had in mind. Everyone else that read, please let me know if you liked this and check out my story The Moron that is Me!**

**P.S. Warning: This contains Sakura bashing…oh silly me was this supposed to go before the story? Hehe oh well**

**P.S.S. I'm not really sure if it's Humor, even though I categorized t as such. I personally found it funny but maybe it's because I'm not a huge fan of her. (if you read The Moron that is Me you have a good idea of what her character is like in my story)**


End file.
